SanJay And Lloyd
SanJay And Lloyd: Show, is an North American t.v. show, that bases off the adventures of two characters known as SanJay and Lloyd. The show first aired a pilot movie titled "Channel Chasers", that was released on May 1st 1996 as a project from Viacom International at Nickelodeon Studios in Florida. Viacom also aired The Adventures Of Chat Noir Parts 1-3, SanJay And Lloyd: Ghostbusters Parts 1-2, The First Annual Grand Prix, and Dance Dance Revolution Extreme as a highly paid project during October 30th 1996-October 31st 1997. On November 17th 1997, Viacom decided to turn SanJay And Lloyd into a full tv series and the team started working on it on December 1st 1997, while revising the entire character roster. Viacom then revealed a full episode on January 5th 1998, which was later aired on March 27th 1998, titled "Bar Critic". After the episode was aired, Nickelodeon green lighted SanJay And Lloyd and the first episode was aired on June 5th 1998. It wasn't long that SanJay And Lloyd became overshadowed by Stephen Hillenburg's second tv series Spongebob Squarepants that aired a year after SanJay And Lloyd on May 1st 1999, which removed it from airing on Nickelodeon. However, Viacom still owns the rights to SanJay And Lloyd and continued to air it on a different network. Stephen Hillenburg takes the original episodes that were from SanJay And Lloyd and edited them for his second show; however, Spongebob SquarePants is ahead from SanJay And Lloyd's episode scheduling, meaning that SanJay And Lloyd barely has any choices. When SanJay And Lloyd couldn't keep with its rival show, it was aired on Adult Swim following with Netflix, Hulu, and iTunes. Even though SanJay And Lloyd has been overshadowed, it has more movies (32 movies; six main movies), specials (28 specials), video games, and seasons (12 seasons + five more to go) compared to Spongebob Squarepants. As of 2009, SanJay And Lloyd had a total number of six pilot episodes and the three mini movies; but in 2010, it was revealed that the show actually has a total of nine pilot episodes that were released May 1st 1996-March 27th 1998, but the number increased to 11 pilot episodes that also extended the date from May 1st 1996-February 7th 2002. As of 2014, SanJay And Lloyd has an ongoing special mini series that has been highly praised and has been popular among the six movies and episodes, happens to be SanJay And Lloyd: Time Warp Force Squad; it consists of SanJay And Lloyd: Time Police, SanJay And Lloyd: Back To The Future, SanJay And Lloyd: Tales From The Present And The Future, and SanJay And Lloyd: Exit 9B. All four specials in this series has more detailed plots than most any episode, pilot episode, and movie; which brings the series to a total of 19 parts (excluding SanJay And Lloyd Event Movie 2: Lord vs Commander, SanJay And Lloyd Event Movie 4: The Truth Behind The Future, SanJay And Lloyd Event Movie 5: The Tree Of Beginning, and SanJay And Lloyd Event Movie 6: The Warthog Returns). Main Characters Supporting Characters Revolving Characters Background History List Of Events List Of Episodes DVD/VHS Release Dates List Of SanJay And Lloyd Japan And Australian Only Video Games List Of SanJay And Lloyd Party Games List Of SanJay And Lloyd Video Games (Main Core Series) References (Video Games) SanJay And Lloyd: Battle Fighterz Series SanJay And Lloyd Kart Series SanJay And Lloyd: Video Game Collection List Of Songs List Of Genres The Legend Of The Three Magical Swords The Sword Of Doom The Sword Of Faith The Sword Of Hope The World Of Ninjago The SanJay And Lloyd Crew SanJay And Lloyd In Popular Culture SanJay And Lloyd Ball Z Kai SanJay And Lloyd: Shadow And Colresslia SanJay And Lloyd: World Leaders SanJay And Lloyd: The Serpentine Category:TV Shows Category:Browse Category:Fanfiction Category:Anime Category:Manga